A conveying apparatus can comprise two driven endless belts circulating over guides between which a flat article is clamped during its travel or transport.
This conveying apparatus acts to hold the orientation of the flat article fixed during transport. Also it feeds the article to a definite predetermined position or to a particular work station or past a particular work station.
In one application a polyethylene (PE) layer container section or piece is conducted with its projecting edges passing heating devices which melt these edges so that the edges can be brought together and heat sealed to each other.
In this known conveying apparatus, the guides for each endless belt comprise spring supported rollers. The spring support guarantees that independent of the number of articles between both belts and independently of its thickness each article is held reliably in place. The bearing roller requires considerable space and are comparatively expensive to construct. Moreover this roller bearing mounting is temperature sensitive.